Dynamic People of Pern
Introduction A truly enormous number of characters have been introduced during the long run of the Dragonriders of Pern series. Major Characters Of Each Pass This section lists the "major characters" of each series, i.e; characters who are focused upon in narrative and/or have made a significant impact on the plot. First Pass The following characters feature prominently in the books Dragonsdawn and The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall. *Avril Bitra *Bart Lemos *Bay Harkenon *Emily Boll *Ezra Keroon *Kitti Ping *Nabhi Nabol *Paul Benden *Pol Nietro *Sallah Telgar *Sean Connell *Sorka Hanrahan *Tarvi Andiyar *Ted Tubberman *Wind Blossom *Zi Ongola First Interval/Second Pass The following characters feature prominently in the book Red Star Rising/Dragonseye. *Bridgely *Clisser *Debera - green Morath *Iantine *Kalvi *K'vin - bronze Charanth *M'leng - green Sith *M'shall - bronze Craigath *P'tero - blue Ormonth *Paulin *Zulaya - queen Meranath Second Interval/Third Pass The following characters feature prominently in the books Dragon's Fire, Dragon's Kin, Dragon Harper, Dragonsblood, Dragonheart, Dragongirl, Dragon's Time and the upcoming Sky Dragons. *Aleesa *Bekka * Britell *Cristov/C'tov *D'gan *Danirry *F'jian *Fiona *Halla *J'keran *Jirana *Kindan/K'dan *Lorana *M'tal *Mikal *Nuella *Pellar *Seban *T'mar *Tenniz *Tullea *Xhinna *Zist Sixth Pass The following characters feature prominently in the books Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern andNerilka's Story, plus the short story Beyond Between. *Alessan - Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold. *B'lerion - *Capiam - Masterhealer. *Dag *Desdra *Fergal *K'lon - *Leri - Retired Senior Weyrwoman at Fort Weyr; dragon queen Holth. *M'barak *Moreta - Senior Weyrwoman at Fort Weyr; dragon queen Orlith. *Nerilka - *Oklina - Younger sister of Lord Alessan. *Sh'gall - Weyrleader at Fort Weyr *Tirone - Masterharper. *Tolocamp - Lord Holder of Fort Hold. Second Long Interval/Ninth Pass The following characters feature prominently in the books The Masterharper of Pern, Dragonflight, Dragonquest, Dragonsong, Dragonsinger, Dragondrums, The White Dragon, The Renegades of Pern, All the Weyrs of Pern, The Dolphins of Pern and The Skies of Pern. *Aramina *F'lar *F'lessan *F'lon *F'nor *Fandarel *K'van *Jaxom *Jayge *Lessa *Lytol *Menolly *Piemur *Readis *Robinton *Sebell *Tai *Toric Character Lists * List of characters in Dragonsdawn * List of characters in The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall * List of characters in Red Star Rising/Dragonseye * List of characters in Ever The Twain * List of characters in Dragon's Kin * List of characters in Dragon's Fire * List of characters in Dragon Harper * List of characters in Dragonsblood * List of characters in Dragonheart * List of characters in Dragongirl * List of characters in Dragon's Time * List of characters in Sky Dragons * List of characters in Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern * List of characters in Beyond Between * List of characters in Nerilka's Story * List of characters in The Masterharper of Pern * List of characters in Dragonflight * List of characters in Runner of Pern * List of characters in Dragonquest * List of characters in Dragonsong * List of characters in Dragonsinger * List of characters in Dragondrums * List of characters in The Impression * List of characters in The Smallest Dragonboy * List of characters in The White Dragon * List of characters in The Girl Who Heard Dragons * List of characters in The Renegades of Pern * List of characters in All The Weyrs of Pern * List of characters in The Dolphins of Pern * List of characters in The Skies of Pern Non-Canon Characters The following stories are not considered part of the Dragonriders Of Pern canon. *List of characters in Dragonfire *List of characters in Dragonharper *List of characters in Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern Other Characters While some characters in the Pern books are only ever mentioned, and never seen, some characters have only been revealed through interviews or information published in one of the guide books (The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern, The People of Pern). These include: *Agatha - (Retired) Headwoman at Fort Weyr in Ninth Pass. *Anneke - Benden MasterVintner prior to Darvik. *Arkeli - Glassmaster at Southern Boll Hold in Ninth Pass. *Bronwen - Lady Steward of Tillek Hold in Ninth Pass; sister in-law of Lord Oterel. *Cytor - Portmaster of Tillek Sea Hold in Ninth Pass. *Darvik - Benden MasterVintner prior to Gorton. *Dikson - Tillek WineCraftMaster in Ninth Pass. *Ekito - Husband of Bronwen. *Gorton - MasterVintner in Ninth Pass. *Hectar - Head Cook at Fort Weyr in Ninth Pass. *Jivan - Holder of Big Bay Hold in Ninth Pass. *Joilin - Journeyman Harper. *Larin - Journeyman Weaver. *Liesult - Mastercraftsman. *Mactavis - Shipcraftmaster at Tillek Hold in Ninth Pass. *Margetta - Oldtimer Headwoman at Fort Weyr in Ninth Pass. *Mariko - Wandering "nose" at Telgar and Ista Holds. *Sailor - Fire lizard; bonded to Alemi. *Sharmut - Master Harper. *Vilbrian - Tillek WineCraftMaster prior to Dikson. *Warra - Wife of MasterVintner Gorton. *Wikvalen - Masterweaver in early Eighth Interval. Category:People